Nikita Alkeav
Nikita Alkeav is the second character to come from the mind of LogicCure, aka staff member Heiko Alkema. He is the first and highest ranked Soviet soldier and officer on Issuing Orders. Alkeav is the founder and current commander of the 28th Motor Rifle Regiment. Early Life Nikita was born in 1912 in Arkhangelsk, Russia. He would be the first of the three children that Feliks and Isidora Alkaev would have before the outbreak of the Great War in the summer of 1914. The other two children would be girls, Stasya and Anfisa. This small families life would be rudely interrupted by the Csar's call to arms against Austria and Germany in 1914. Feliks was quickly conscripted, given a rifle and thrown in front of Austrian guns. He was told he would not see his home until the war was over. In the meantime, Isidora did the best she could to support three infants, making all kinds of linens for the small village for which she was repaid with food and other necessities. Nikita's earliest memories are of the mother sitting in an old, chair that looked as if it would break at any second while she threaded vibrant colours together into beautiful pieces of art. To this day, Nikita has no recollection of where she got such fantastically colourful threads. Then, in 1917, the world became even more violent than before and the colour red came to dominate Nikita's life. The Revolution had begun. Feliks had managed to survive everything the Germans and Austrians could muster, though he gained many scars from their efforts. When the Csar recalled the army in 1917 to fight the growing insurrection in the Motherland, Feliks did indeed return. But he, as did most of the army, returned with red armbands, ready to repay the Csar and anyone who allied with him tenfold for what they had forced Feliks and his comrades to endure for the last 3 years. In October of 1917, Feliks was among the Bolsheviks who stormed the Winter Palace effectively ending the Provisional Government's reign after the abdication of Nicholas II. This was the birth of the Soviet Union. After this the violence subsided for Nikita. His father returned home and life continued as it had before the war, the only difference being the red flags proudly displayed in one widow of every home. He still played in the dirt; He still kicked around mud balls; He was still a boy. When his younger sister, Stasya, started to show signs of great grace and flexibility, Feliks used his old army connection to get her an audition for a prestigious ballet school in Moscow. She was accepted and left her family at the age of seven in 1920, Isidora, Nikita, and Anfisa waved as the the train carrying Stasya and Feliks left for Moscow. Stasya wrote letters home every weekend as soon as she learned to write. No one knew how to read them but they were tucked away like gold in a special box carved by Feliks and lined with satin that was secretly obtained by Isidora. In 1923, when Nikita was only 10, Feliks grew violently ill. There were no doctors in the village and the nearest city was days away. Nikita and Anfisa watches for weeks as their father, their hero, decayed and withered away before their eyes. Feliks left their home one snowy night with nothing but the clothes on his back. He left four painstakingly crafted wooden hearts by the door before he left, one for each of them. Nikita never saw him again. Life became much harder after that. Nikita had to work any jobs he could get from the other villagers to get enough food for his mother and sister. It wasn't long before Isidora fell ill as well and passed away quietly in bed. The deaths of both his parents scared Nikita more than he let anyone know. From that point on his heart grew colder and his treatment of his sister became more harsh though he tried even harder to provide for her as well as he could. In 1928, Stasya preformed for the first time on a Moscow stage with her siblings watching from the back of the theater with tears in their eyes. Nikita and Anfisa decided to stay in Moscow to be with their sister; the three of them shared an apartment near the school Anfisa had attended. Nikita could work in a factory on the outskirts of the city, Stasya would dance for the Moscow ballet, and Anfisa wove beautiful linens as their mother had. In 1931 Anfisa married the son of a local factory manager; she continued to make her linens. Nikita's world was rocked twice more in 1932. After leaving the theater one night, Stasya was raped and murdered in an alley a few blocks from the theater. Enraged, Nikita did not let her death go unpunished. After only three weeks of hunting, Nikita found the man who had killed his sister and killed him in the same alley. Later that year, Anfisa was also killed but her murder left no question as to who the killer was. Nikita killed Anfisa's husband with a gunshot to the head after he stuffed a fistful of Rubles down his throat. With two murders under his belt and the police after him for one of them, the only place Nikita could turn to was the military. Military Career Using his father's connections, Nikita was able to secure protection from several colonels who had been mere conscripts when they had served with his father. Nikita's crimes quickly faded away as he proved himself a very efficient soldier, easily climbing to the rank of senior sergeant by 1935. When the Great Purge began in 1936, most of Nikita's protection was stripped away as almost all of his father's friends were killed on the orders of Stalin. Nikita, himself, managed to avoid the wrath of the Stalin and was promoted to full lieutenant as everyone floated upwards to fill in the gaps in the command structure left by the dead. Though raised illiterate, Nikita flourished as a linguist once given the opportunity after he became an officer. In just three years Nikita mastered Russian, German, French, Spanish, and English. He also gained a basic understanding of Italian, Chinese, Japanese, Greek, and Arabic. As tensions between Germany and the Soviet Union grew to the boiling point in 1940-41, The Soviet Army restructured itself for war but Nikita was not placed in a combat unit until late 1941. He became third-in-command of a rifle regiment and was amongst those who drove the Germans from Moscow in December. After this initial combat experience, Nikita was pulled off the front lines because of his remarkable linguistic skill and sent to foreign countries to act as translator for various Soviet military and diplomatic officials. He excelled at this line of work until he angered a senior Soviet diplomat and was sent back the front lines in Russia as punishment. Despite this, his few remaining connections allowed him to gain command of the 28th Motor Rifle Regiment in recognition of his skills. IO History List of battles and statistics Battles * Buying the Farm :: Nikita was attached to Mac Bargett's squad as an observer shortly before an assault on a crossroad. ::*Victory Statistics *Victories: 1 *Loses: 0 *Kills: 2 *KIA: 0 Category:Characters of Issuing Orders